Roses are Red
by elvenarcher516
Summary: its kagome’s birthday, but more than anything else, what does she want for it? Could the Lord of the Western Lands help with the gift?


Here's a new short KagxSessy ficcie. Its only going to be a shooooooort chapter, so don't get mad at me. Its cute…really, it is.

Summary: its kagome's birthday, but more than anything else, what does she want for it? Could the Lord of the Western Lands help with the gift?

Disclaimer: I don't own, because if I did, she wouldn't be with that idiot Inuyasha.

**Roses are Red**

Kagome was in the future once again. It had been a while since she had been back. She had brought the camera last time she had visited the feudal era, and she had managed to get some pretty good shots. She had Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and she had even managed to snap a quick shot of Sesshomaru. He hadn't noticed, of course, but she had it.

The day after tomorrow was her nineteenth birthday. She had known about the well connecting the times for four years now, and in that time something she would have never guessed happened. She met a demon named Inuyasha, and found friends in Shippou, Sango and Miroku, but more than that, she had fallen in love.

She had always thought that love was the type of thing that happened to everyone but her. She had never had such strong feelings before about anyone. She was sure that he didn't love her back, but she didn't mind idolizing him from afar.

He was gorgeous. His long silver hair was always neat and clean, you could smell his sweet cent from half way across the battle field they always seemed to meet in. he was like a rare stone thrown in with a pile of ordinary rocks. The only thing she wanted for her birthday was him.

She knew that he would not be willing to be hers, or even come close to her without trying to kill her, but she couldn't help it. He was the only thing she desired, and had been for two and a half years now.

No one else knew it, but ever since she had met him, she had felt strange around him. She hadn't put her finger on exactly why she felt strange, or what the strange feeling was until two years later. She had seen him the first time, standing tall and proud at Inuyasha's father's shrine. He looked so elegant.

Even when she had thought she had loved Inuyasha, she had always felt stronger feelings when HE was around. She loved the blue moon on his forehead, and the crimson stripes on his cheeks. She longed to run her fingers over them to see what those silky cheeks felt like.

(The birthday)

Kagome thanked everyone for her presents they were all so sweet. The one thing she wanted, though wasn't there. She got many things she needed, but nothing she wanted. She hadn't received anything from anyone in the feudal era yet, so she decided to pop by and say hi.

She hadn't been back in a week or so, and Inuyasha must have been getting impatient by now. She hopped in the well with a large bag full of supplies, and walked over to the village.

Lady Kaede was sitting on a mat cooking stew for later that night when she walked in to the tiny hut. Kaede looked up and smiled at her. "Your friends be outside by the god tree, girl." She said. Kagome bowed and walked out of the hut to find them.

Kagome walked up to the god tree and found the group sitting underneath its branches. It really was a beautiful tree. Kagome sighed and walked closer to them. She waited for Shippou's loud "Kagome! You're back!" and Sango's "I missed you!" and Miroku's hentai actions. They all came, although everything was followed by a huge hug, and a happy birthday.

All Inuyasha said was "feh. Happy birthday." And jumped higher in the tree. Kagome smiled and hugged all of her friends. Kagome smiled, and they all went on their way. Inuyasha said that they wanted to take her somewhere special for her birthday, and to simply follow without saying a word.

They blindfolded her, and Inuyasha carried her across the land. Finally, they found a beautiful area where there were many Sakura trees, and a hot spring, and set her down. Sango took off the blindfold, and let her see where they would be staying for the next few days. She smiled and gave a huge whoop. This was perfect!

Kagome settled herself down, took out all the sleeping bags, and set up camp. Next thing she did was take a nice hot bath. While she was sitting in the steaming water, something whizzed by. She saw a flash of silver and white, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. When she looked back at her towel, she saw a bouquet of red roses and a note underneath them.

She swam over to the roses, and picked them up. They were the most fragrant roses she had ever smelled. The note was beautiful.

_I have always heard that red roses stand for love, and I have never known a love so deep. I thought that I could show you my love by giving you these dark red roses. It is your birthday today, is it not? This is the perfect time to tell you how I really feel. You may not know I exist, but I hope these roses find their way into your heart. By the time the last petal falls, I will have revealed myself to you. Please wait for me._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_S_

The roses were beautiful. They were a deep red on the tip of the petals, and as it went in, the color got lighter. The signature at the bottom of the paper was an S, but the other sighn looked strangely like a moon, but what could that mean?

Kagome smiled, and finished her bath humming to herself. She used fragrant shampoo and bath wash so that if it was a demon who had sent her the roses, he could smell her from a mile away.

For the next few days, the roses stayed alive, but after the third day, even a water change couldn't keep them alive any longer. The petals began falling out one by one. Finally the day came when the last petal was in place. Kagome watched as it moved slightly in the wind. Her face was gloomy and she felt her heart ach in her chest. He had said before the last petal fell, and it wouldn't last the rest of the day.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned around to look and found swirling caramel eyes staring back at her. A blue crescent moon sat atop his forehead, and crimson stripes rested on his cheeks. His hair flew around in the wind freely, and his kimono sleeves rippled in the slight wind.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she asked in a quaking voice, "were you the one who gave me the roses?" Sesshomaru nodded and stepped forward. He captured her lips in his and she kissed him back. His arm wrapped around her and a bright pink light engulphed them. Another arm snaked its way around her waste, and the kiss stopped suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked down and stared at his arm. It was really there. He smiled and scooped Kagome up and began kissing her passionately again. Finally, when the kiss was over, he looked deep into her eyes, and said in a voice not above a whisper, "happy birthday."


End file.
